The Will (1985)
Plot Overview Even though Blake is going to fly off to Sumatra to see his father, he clearly has no love for the man. On the contrary Alexis adores Tom and wants to go to see him also. Blake will not go with Alexis. As always, that does not stop Alexis, who show up in Sumatra. But there is a surprise for Alexis, Dominique is there also. Tom remains tough with Blake. But, he is not as tough with Blake as he was with Ben, Blake's brother, who was kicked out of the house years ago and with Blake's approval. Meanwhile, Dominique tries to force Tom to acknowledge her paternity, but Tom remains defiant. Back in the States, Kristina is coming home. Too bad only Krystle will be there to bring the baby home. While on the phone with Blake, Krystle becomes audibly upset when she learns that Alexis is there. Blake brings up Daniel Reece. The connection goes bad and Blake and Krystle have to stop their arguement. With Alexis away, Amanda and Dex are forced to be together alone in the Penthouse. Amanda suggest Dex get a hotel room so as to ease the attraction between the two. Dex assures her that he can control himself. Amanda is not thrilled. Late one night, Dex arrives home to see Amanda sleeping on the couch. Dex being polite by trying to gently wake her, but Amanda awakes and then tries to move in on Dex. Dex walks off. We also learn that Dex and Daniel Reece were in the military together. Claudia and Steven are pretty much through. Adam senses it because he already has Claudia on his radar. And, Luke senses it because he has a crush for Steven since day one. Luke admits to Steven he is gay. Steven would prefer a platonic friendship with him. So, as a friend, Luke invites Steven to dinner. Steven reluctantly accepts. Adam and Claudia happen to be in Washington D.C. together doing business. Adam invites Claudia to dinner but he wants something more. After dinner, Claudia is a little tipsy from cognac. Adam moves in, but is no where as aggressive as he was with Kirby. He's learning. Adam dances with Claudia and does steal a kiss. Claudia gently puts an end to that. Nicole is actually in love with Jeff. She would rather have Jeff than the treasure. Jeff just walks off. He is still very much in love with Fallon and even pictures himself with Fallon when he is with Nicole. He is going to find that treasure with Nicole and continue to be intimate with her, if that is what it takes. Tom realizes that he is going to die, so it is time for his deathbed confessions. He finally does make amends with Blake and acknowledge that Dominique is his daughter. That last bit of news comes as a surprise to Alexis, but she really cannot react at that point. Tom kind of does recognize there is another Carrington (Ben) but he does pass. And, since everyone is there, they might as well read the will. Tom splits his estate between Alexis, Dominique and Blake. To add salt to the wound, Tom appoints Dominique executor of his estate. That does not sit well with Alexis but Dominique reminds her they are one big family! Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Harry Andrews ... Thomas 'Tom' Fitzsimmons Carrington * Susan Scannell ... Nicole Simpson * Billy Campbell ... Luke Fuller * William Beckley ... Gerard * Betty Harford ... Hilda Gunnerson * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Peggy Walton-Walker ... Barbara * Curt Lowens ... Lawyer * Mae Hi ... Nurse * Matthew Lawrence ... Steven Daniel Carrington, Jr. * Timothy McNutt ... Blake Jeffrey 'L.B.' Carrington Colby * Bibi Besch ... Dr. Veronica Miller (scenes deleted) Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Camille Marchetta .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * According to the production guide, this episode is the 100th installment of the show. A silver plated table box was created to celebrate this record. * This episode is the most watched episode of the season. * Rock Hudson does not appear in this episode. * Harry Andrews guest stars as Blake's father Tom Carrington. Harry Andrews is only 7 years older than Forsythe. * Blake's brother Ben is first mentioned in this episode, although he won't appear on screen until the following season. Production details * Deleted scenes: Dominique convinces Blake to take her with him to Sumatra; Charles (Daniel's associate) informs Krystle that Daniel has left for a few days; Claudia informs Jeff that she suspects Nikki to have open her safe and then argues with Steven on the phone; Krystle talks to Dr. Miller; Luke picks Steven at his office for going to the movies. * Shortened scenes: Krystle talks with Jeanette before Blake enters in the library; Alexis argues with Dominique just after leaving Blake's office. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. Quotes * Blake Carrington: Alexis, I thought I made it quite clear that I didn't want you to come here! Alexis Carrington Colby: Oh, yes, Blake, you made it quite clear. But I don't arrange my life to suit the Gospel according to Blake Carrington!